The present invention relates generally to a container for small objects which is provided with a closure device. More specifically, this invention concerns a container for pharmaceutical preparations having a safety closure which is difficult for a child to open while being easily opened by an adult.
Despite attempts to keep dangerous pharmaceutical preparations such as tablets, capsules and the like out of reach of young children, numerous young children suffer accidental poisoning from pharmaceutical preparations each year. To help prevent these accidental poisonings, pharmaceutical manufacturers now make widespread use of containers having "child proof" closures. However, the known containers suitable for storing pharmaceutical preparations typically are either too easy or too difficult to open. If the container is too easy to open, a small child is often able to gain access to the dangerous preparations after only a few attempts. Conversely, if the container is too difficult to open, many adults will simply refuse to use the container, thereby exposing children to a risk of accidental poisoning.
Some containers for pills having a "child proof" safety closure utilize a detent assembly to prevent the movement of a lid until a portion of the detent mechanism is depressed, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,584 issued to Swenson et al. Containers of this general type may include a sliding lid cover which, when opened, moves a short distance to reveal a single row of tablets. However, a safety closure of such a container requires depression of an exposed retention member and coordinated lid movement to effect release of the safety closure. As a child is likely to see the exposed retention member and to attempt moving a lid to gain access, this container closure is also deficient.
Earlier attempts at providing a hinged container having a "child proof" closure have generally utilized a sequential or simultaneous application of pressure to various sections of the container to phyically open the container. For example, one hinged container requires simultaneous application of pressure to two corners of the container above a hinge to open the container, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,655 issued to Mattheis et al. When released, however, this safety closure completely opens the container, and does not provide an intermediate step in which the safety closure is released and the container is still closed. Since mere application of pressure effects release of the lid, a child may fortuitously cause opening of the lid and gain access to the container contents.
In some instances, it is desirable to have a single container provided with two or more compartments, each of which receives a different pharmaceutical preparation. Where it is necessary to have one of each different pharmaceutical preparations for proper dosage, those prior art containers giving partial access to the interior are further insufficient.
In view of the deficiencies in the known "child proof" safety closures briefly outlined above, as well as numerous others, it is apparent that the need continues to exist for a truly effective safety closure the operation of which is not likely to be accidentally discovered and which requires the manipulation of a latch that frustrates attempted opening by a child.